It's Like A Tightrope, Only Even Scarier, And Exactly The Same As This!
It's Like A Tightrope, Only Even Scarier, And Exactly The Same As This! is the seventh epsiode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams finish the second part of the very first extended leg in Singapore. A Roadblock leaves teams gagging and a scary Detour begins to take effect on one team. Finally, the remaining "needle-in-a-haystack" searching tasks contributes to a team's elimination. Route Markers Route Info 5 = Teams must travel back to Kuala Lumpur then fly to Singapore. When teams arrive, they must travel to Day and Night Herbal Soup and find their next clue. |-| Roadblock 2 = The team member who did not perform the previous Roadblock must do this one. They must eat an entire bowl of Pig's Brain Soup. When everything has been consumed, teams will receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 6 = Teams must travel to Marina Bay Sands and find their next clue. |-| Detour 2 = Choice A: Distance Teams must make their way to the top floor then both team members must cross a tightrope walk between the two towers, grab half a clue, then travel back. Teams must put the two clues together to reveal their next location. Choice B: Deal Teams must enter the Marina Bay Sands casino and play as many games of blackjack until they win against the dealer 15 times, before receiving their next clue. |-| Route Info 7 = Teams must figure out which Merlion statue in Singapore that got struck by lightning in 2009. There are five statues in total. Their next clue can be found in front of the Merlion statue at Merlion Park. |-| Route Info 8 = Teams must travel to the Singapore Flyer and climb into one of the pods where their next clue can be found. |-| Route Info 9 = Teams must travel to Orchard Road and search through 22 shopping centres for one with their next clue inside. |-| Route Info 10 = Teams must travel to Singapore Zoo where they will find their next clue. |-| Route Info 11 and Pit Stop = Teams must take a photograph with an orangutan using the camera from The Philippines. When they take their photo, they can search the grounds for Minnie and check in. In addition, they must hand over their camera. For coming in first, Andy and Jade each won a year's worth of free food at any of Papa Lewis' restaurants. Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Phil and Jill * 3rd place: Linda and Mae * 4th place: Klein and Leo * 5th place: Tess and Diane * 6th place: Lexy and Berri * 7th place: Marina and Mao * 8th place: Ryo and Deply * 9th place: Camilla and Azura * 10th place: Rory and Aditya * 11th place: Christine and Sparkle * 12th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 13th place: Ann and Violet * 14th place: Pinky and Diamond (eliminated) Trivia * The episode's title was said by Aditya at the Detour. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes